1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular connectors and, particularly, to a modular jack type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular connectors are widely used in communications equipment. A modular connector comprises an insulating housing having a plugging portion for plugging with a mating connector and a plurality of contact elements supported by the insulating housing and is so compact that the contact elements are arranged very closely. Consequently, crosstalk or noise is produced between adjacent contact elements especially between elongated straight portions of the contact elements.
Japanese patent application Kokai Nos. 7-106010 and 8-64288 have proposed improvements in reduction of the crosstalk.
The proposed improvements do not need any additional components such as a ground plate or capacitor for reducing the crosstalk and are relatively simple and inexpensive. However, they have the following disadvantages.
These conventional modular connectors optimize the crosstalk characteristics by adjusting the overlap of only the intermediate sections of the contact elements. The intermediate sections have a substantially constant dimension for all of the modular connector. When the dimensions of the modular connector are changed, it is impossible to adapt for the change by adjusting the overlap of only the intermediate sections. Thus, there is little freedom in design for optimizing the crosstalk characteristics.